


I Know It's Over

by warmommy



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Crushing Heartbreak, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: From this tumblr anon ask: these for a donny fic please your great “i loved you.” , “i never loved you.” , “wait. i didn’t mean that. please, come back.”





	I Know It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

You looked so happy, holding onto his arm. Donny Donowitz decided he had never despised another human being the way he did Hugo Stiglitz, but even he could admit it wasn’t the guy’s fault.

The issue of fault lay somewhere between him and you. He wasn’t sure, exactly, not anymore, or, maybe not yet. He was going to keep trying, though. He was running out of time.

The flight to DC was in two days, and then you’d all be separating. You were planning on taking Stiglitz home with you, and that knowledge burned and bled Donny. How had  _that_  started?

He left his drink on the bar and made his way over to you, once Stiglitz had stepped out. You were still angry, by the flash in your eyes and the way your posture tensed as he approached. Oh, well. He had to do it anyway. “Hey, you wanna step out with me for a second?”

You shook your head, reaching for the beer in front of you. Your lips touched the glass, but he wasn’t so sure that you had actually drank any of it. After a pause, when he was still there, you spoke. “No. I don’t. I’ll see you around, Donny.”

He sighed, clenching his eyes shut, and sat in the chair closest to you. Hand to his forehead, Donny considered just dragging you along, out of the bar. “You know, all I’m askin’ out of you is to talk to me. I’m not trying to be a thorn in your side. I miss you like crazy. What’s it been, a month?”

“I think that this is a bad idea. I think that this isn’t something that I want to rehash with you, especially not in public, especially considering we’ve been getting followed around by people with cameras ever since the theatre got blown sky high. Enjoy your last few days in Paris, Donny. Pack your things, make sure you have everything. You’re going back to Boston.”

He sighed again. “Yeah, but I love you.”

He watched as you took several deep breaths.

“Donny, I never loved you.”

There, all at once, he was reminded of paratrooper school. Once they started doing the big jumps, his stomach always felt like it was bouncing up. His lieutenant said it had something to do with his body being in “free-fall” mode. He wasn’t in motion now, in fact, he was dead still, but he felt it. Then, it was his heart doing the same thing, which he’d never felt before, but, shit, did it hurt. 

In fact, it was more than just his heart jumping, it felt like the damn thing had given up on him completely, just like you had, and was trying to bust its way out. He got out of there, quick, and the whole time he kept expecting to hear you say,  _Wait. I didn’t mean that. Please, come back._

Only you never did.


End file.
